Love or Dead
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon begitupula dengan sebaliknya. SeungHyun yang terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun. Irene yang tidak terima karena kekasihnya yang mencintai seseorang selain dirinya dan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja.


**Author : MinGyuTae00**

**Main Cast: WonKyu**

**Suport Cast: SeungHyun( TOP) &amp; Irene**

**Genre: BL ,Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**Rated : T-M**

**Length : OneShoot.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon begitupula dengan sebaliknya. SeungHyun yang terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun. Irene yang tidak terima karena kekasihnya yang mencintai seseorang selain dirinya dan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja.**

**Warning : Typo dan beberapa kata-kata bahkan adegan yang sedikit kasar.**

**.**

.

.

**.:: Love Or Dead ::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh**..**kau payah!"ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendesah dan menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda tampan berkulit sedikit tan yang kini menungganginya.

"Sabarlah"desis pemuda tampan tersebut. Menambah kecepatannya dan membuahkan teriakan penuh nikmat dari Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung sempurna karena tak kuat menerima serangan demi serangan dari pemuda yang masih saja sibuk mengerjainya itu . Menjambak surai pemuda tersebut seraya melontarkan kata-kata kotor.

"Shit..jika kau meninggalkan bekas ditubuhku. Kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

"Tak masalah sayang. Biarkan semua orang mengetahui jika kau hanya milikku"ujar namja itu seraya menjilat gemas leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bermimpi. Ahh … nghh…akh..jangan keluarkan didalam!"pekik Kyuhyun keras saat dirasanya pemuda yang senantiasa bergerak diatasnya tersebut akan segera 'keluar'

"Shit..baiklah – baiklah"

"Ahhh/Ahh" Kyuhyun yang pertama keluar diikuti oleh pemuda tampan tersebut , tentu saja diluar dan mengakibatkan tubuh mungil , indah dan polos Kyuhyun menjadi semakin kotor karena cairannya. Dijilatinya cairan tersebut hingga setidaknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat digilainya itu menjadi lebih bersih walau tidak dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Gomawo Kyuhh"ujar namja tersebut seraya mengatur pernafasannya.

"Nghh…arraseo SeunHyun hyung. Bagunlah aku harus pergi sekarang"ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Seunghyun. SeungHyun yang awalnya tidak rela kini hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk memungut semua pakaiannya yang tercecer dimana-dimana. Mengenakannya dengan asal dan segera berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hnn.. kau akan menjadi milikku Kyuhyun"ujar SeungHyun seraya mencium hangat bantal dan selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia harus meneruskan pekerjaannya dikamar kecil, melirik kearah ponselnya dan melangkah menuju kamar kecil yang terdapat didalam kamarnya tersebut.

Diciuminya foto Kyuhyun yang sengaja diambilnya diam-diam. Bahkan didalam kamarnya banyak terdapat gambar- gambar Kyuhyun dengan berbagai angle.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

"Apa kau menemuinya lagi sayang?"ujar Siwon seraya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun mesra. Mengrenyit jijik dikala indra penciumannya menghirup aroma asing yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ne hyung"balas Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tengkuk Siwon dari belakang. Mencuri ciuman dari bibir yang sangat dicanduinya.

"Apa kau bercinta lagi dengan dia?"desis Siwon.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Membalik posisinya dan menatap intens manik sang kekasih yang tengah menahan amarahnya tersebut. Ia sangat mengetahui jika Siwon tidak menyukai jika dirinya disentuh barang seujung kukupun oleh orang lain.

"Apa dia memaksamu?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhku"

"Mwo"desis Siwon tajam seraya menggenggam bahu mungil Kyuhyun erat.

"Oh ayolah,tidak ada salahnya bukan"balas Kyuhyun seadanya tak memperdulikan Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Kau salah! Kau itu milikku Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh atau bahkan memilikimu ingat itu!"pekik Siwon berang karena sifat Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu.

"Wajar bukan, kau pergi begitu lama karena rencana sialan itu. Aku merasa kesepian, seharusnya kau mengetahuinya! Lagipula dengan begini rencana kita akan segera berhasil"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya!"

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah"ujar Kyuhyun seraya berbalik menuju kamar mereka namun terhenti begitu saja ketika Siwon menggenggam erat lengannya dan segera membantingnya menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Akh. Shit!"

"Kau tidak kuizinkan untuk beristirahat sebelum jejak-jejak namja itu hilang dari tubuhmu!"ujar Siwon seraya mencoba menelanjangi sang kekasih. Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri dan tersenyum lirih. Inilah yang diinginkannya. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menggairahkan baginya.

.

.

.

Dret

Dret

Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada dipangkuan Siwon seraya menggoda kekasihnya tersebut dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sensual. Siwon tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Setelah semalam mereka bertengkar hebat , moment-moment seperti ini sangat sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Namun kenikmatan fana mereka harus terhenti karena deringan ponsel milik Siwon yang berdering nyaring.

Kyuhyun segera menggapai ponsel tersebut dan membaca id yang tertera disana. Dengan dengusan kesal ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Siwon terkekeh geli karena perilaku sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja mengubah rautnya menjadi penuh kekesalan. Digapainya ponsel tersebut seraya menggeser tanda terima yang tertera diponselnya tersebut.

"Yoboseyo Irene-ah"

"Oppa! Kapan kau membantuku untuk memberi pelajaran kepada namja sial itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya karena ia dengan seenaknya bersama kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin tahu , yang jelas aku ingin namja sial itu menerima ganjaran secepatnya"pekik seseorang yang diketahui bernama Irene diseberang sana. Suara cemprengnya memenuhi ruangan tersebut, memang Siwon sengaja meloudspeker ponselnya. Tak ingin sang kekasih berfikiran macam-macam dan mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Sabar sayang. Tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi , kau pasti akan mendengar berita kehancuran namja itu"ujar Siwon seraya mengelus lembut surai sang kekasih yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kekasihmu menyebut seseorang diluar sana dengan embel-embel sayang. Dengan kasar ia jilat dada bidang Siwon mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya. Siwon harus bersusah payah menahan desahannya , tidak ingin seseorang diseberang sana berfikir yang macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak sabar lagi oppa. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Jika kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau menuruti segala permintaanku."ujar Irene kesal.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu"ujar Siwon seraya mendekatkan bibirnya tepat didepan bibir berwarna pink kesukaannya itu. Menjilatnya sekilas. Kata cinta itu sebenarnya ia tunjukkan untuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang tak lupa dengan rona merah yang kini menjalar dikedua pipinya. Walau Siwon tengah sibuk dengan orang diseberang sana , namun perhatiannya kepada dirinya tak hilang begitu saja.

"Maka dari itu , aku ingin oppa segera membalas dendamku. Setelah itu oppa bisa memilikiku seutuhnya."

"Baiklah sayang , akan aku lakukan dan setelah itu kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

"Baguslah. Annyeong oppa"

**Pip**

"Ada apa lagi?"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Irene ingin aku membalaskan dendamnya"balas Siwon seraya mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?"

"Secepatnya sayang"

"Arraseo"

"Baby"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi didalam" ujar Siwon seraya menggendong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun ala koala menuju lantai atas lebih tepatnya keruangan pribadi mereka. Tak memperdulikan rengekan Kyuhyun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa"ujar seorang wanita yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian minim dan super sexy. Memasang pose sesexy mungkin berniat menggoda seorang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk menikmati wine dimeja kerjanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya bak model professional seraya menjilat bibirnya pelan dan setelah itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Melingkarkan lengannya ditengkuk sang namja. Diciumi dan dijilatinya tengkuk namja tersebut. Tak berhenti disitu saja , dengan entengnya ia memposisikan dirinya tepat dipangkuan sang namja.

Diturunkannya lengan gaun malamnya sehingga membuat belahan dadanya terlihat. Dipretelinya satu –persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan namja tersebut. Menjilat segala permukaan dada bidang tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin?"ujar yeoja tersebut seraya menujuk dirinya. Melebarkan kedua pahanya guna menggoda namja tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sang namja hanya meliriknya biasa.

"Memang kau bisa apa?"ujar namja tersebut seraya meneguk cairan berakhohol beraroma khas tersebut dengan elegant.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa memuaskanmu"

"Tunjukkan kepadaku"

"Dengan senang hati"ujar yeoja tersebut. Membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya , berpose bak wanita malam. Meluncurkan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada bagian tubuh sang namja yang bisa digapainya.

Sang namja hanya bisa mengelus pelan bahu yeoja tersebut , namun pandangannya terfokus kepada seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Seseorang tersebut menatapnya penuh dengan arti. Berniat menggoda seseorang tersebut maka dengan entengnya ia meremas kedua payudara yeoja yang kini tengah mencoba melayaninya.

"Masukan saja milikku kedalam dirimu"

"Ahh..nghh sepertinya kau tidak sabar oppa. Baiklah selamat menikmati hidanganmu ini oppa"

Dan malam itu mereka lewati dengan penuh gelora panas gairah, sang namja menggerakkan tubuhnya brutal. Membuat yeoja yang tengah terbaring pasrah dibawahnya memekik nikmat. Berkali-kali ia membuat yeoja tersebut 'keluar'. Rasanya sangat menggairahkan dikala sedang asyiknya bercinta kini disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi dihidupnya.

Merasa rencanya berhasil ketika dilihatnya , seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiam diri didepan sana pergi begitu saja. Cemburu dan marah.

.

.

.

**Tin**

**Tin**

Suara bel dari kendaraan tersebut berhasil menyentakkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terfokus dengan pekerjaannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menamatkan game-game terbaru diPSP berwarna putih kesayangannya. Mendonggakan kepalanya . Tertampanglah seorang namja tampan berpenampilan casual walau tak meruntuhkan kharismanya. Tersenyum cerah dikala melihat Kyuhyun yang kini memasang raut cemberut namun menggemaskan. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo naik"ujar Seunghyun seraya membimbing Kyuhyun untuk memasuki mobil mewahnya. Mobil berjenis **Aston Martin** berwarna biru metalik. Menggiringnya bak puteri raja , tak memperdulikan decakan kesal dari Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

Memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kemudi. Menghidupkan pendingin yang tersedia dimobilnya tak lupa menyetel lagu-lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun. Diliriknya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"Mianhae aku terlambat menjemputmu"

"Gwenchana. Cepat antarkan aku sekarang juga , 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi"ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kkkk…baiklah-baiklah tuan puteri. Kurang dari 15 menit kau akan sampai dengan selamat ditujuan"ujar SeungHyun. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Beruntunglah jalan tersebut terlihat sepi sehingga tak menyulitkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Cha kita sudah sampai tuan puteri"

"Aku namja asal kau tahu. Berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan menjijikan tersebut!"

"Baiklah-baiklah , bagaimana jika Baby saja?"

"Tidak"

"Chagiya?"

"…."

"Yeobo?"

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha baiklah maafkan aku. Masuklah bukan kah kau mengatakan sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi? Atau kau tidak rela jika berpisah denganku eoh?"

"Jangan bermimpi dipagi hari hyung"

"Pedas seperti biasa"sindir SeungHyun.

"Sudahlah, gomawo hyung aku masuk dulu"ujar Kyuhyun seraya membenahi penampilannya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya dijok belakang , meraih handle pintu namun sebelum itu ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan…

**Chup**

Ia merasakan benda basah dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hati-hati Kyunie, belajarlah dengan serius. Jangan melirik sana-sini. Kau milikku"

"Aku bukan milikmu hyung"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas kau itu milikku selamanya"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun segera menjauh dan melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Melirik sekilas kearah SeungHyun yang masih setia menatapnya , sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau berada jauh dari jangkauanku sayang"ujar SeungHyun seraya berseringai penuh arti namun fokus pandangannya tetap tertuju kepada sosok Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Tak memperdulikan pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan oleh segerombol yeoja penggosip yang sedari tadi meliriknya ia pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

Diikuti dengan sebuah mobil tak kalah mewah dari mobil miliknya. Mobil tersebut sedari tadi mengikutinya tanpa sepengatahuan SeungHyun sendiri. Didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang tengah terbakar api cemburu melihat dirinya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjejakan kakinya di kelas dengan segera mendekati bangkunya tentu saja diiringi oleh tatapan para yeoja dan namja yang kelaparan melihatnya. Perawakannya yang tinggi ramping , berkulit putih cenderung pucat, pipi yang chubby, otak yang cerdas , wajah yang manis cenderung cantik, hidung yang mancung dan suara yang merdu.

Perawakannya yang hampir sempurna tersebut tentu saja menyilaukan orang-orang yang meliriknya. Banyak yeoja yang menggilainya walau tak sebanyak para namja diluar sana. Bahkan beberapa guru juga ikut tertarik padanya. Namun tak sedikit juga para yeoja yang membencinya hanya karena iri akan kesempurnaan dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

Sosoknya yang terkenal dingin sekaligus jail memang bertolak belakang dengan rupanya. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang ingin berteman dan dekat dengannya. Hanya 1 orang saja yang berhasil menjadi temannya , ia bernama Shim Changmin.

Namja berperawakan tinggi diatas rata-rata, tampan , berkulit putih langsat , otak yang tak kalah encer dari Kyuhyun dan juga dia adalah kapten basket disekolahannya. Ia bahkan terkenal dengan keprotektivannya jika berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ini ialah yang menjadi halangan terbesar bagi orang-orang yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun sayang ia sedang berada di Jepang karena perlombaan yang diikutinya.

Tapi mereka semua salah. Siapa bilang jika Changmin lah yang menjadi halangan terbesar mereka, jika mereka mengetahui tentang Siwon dan SeungHyun. Akankah hidup mereka akan tenang? Bahkan walau hanya berada didekat Kyuhyun sebatas teman sekolah? Mimpi saja mereka.

Sosok Siwon memang tidak diketahui oleh mereka , karena dia tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan Kyuhyun kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu. Sedangkan SeungHyun dia memang sudah lama dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia memiliki kekasih namun pesona Kyuhyun mengalahkan pesona mereka , bahkan wanita tercantik di Korea Selatan tak ada apa-apanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Walau SeungHyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas teman dekat namun kedekatan mereka sudah diambang rata-rata. Kyuhyun tidak menolak dan tidak juga menerima kehadirannya, itulah yang membuat obsesi SeungHyun makin memuncak untuk memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. SeungHyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan Siwon, asal kalian tahu saja.

Kembali dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam , ia terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Berhubung jam belajar masih sekitar 30 menit lagi , maka dari itu ia menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk memejamkan matanya. Diiringi dengan alunan lagu yang mengalun dikedua telinganya yang kini tersumbat oleh earphone.

Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya namun terganggu begitu saja karena getaran dari ponselnya yang menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Melihat id yang tertera dengan semangat ia membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : WonWon**

**Baby kau sedang apa? Kutebak pasti kau sedang bermalas-malasan.**

.

**To : WonWon**

**Jangan asal menebak hyung. **

.

**From : WonWon**

**Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku baby. Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadapmu bukan?**

.

**To : WonWon**

**Menurutmu**?

.

**From : WonWon**

**Aku serius baby**

.

**To : WonWon**

**Begitu juga denganku**.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya karena berhasil menggoda sang kekasih. Bisa ditebak jik saat ini Siwon-nya pasti tengah bermuram durja. Mau bagaimana lagi segala sesuatu yang ingin dicapai tentu saja ada pengorbanan bukan?. Acara berkirim pesan tersebut terpaksa terhenti seketika dikala seongsaengnim yang bertugas telah memasuki kelasnya.

Dengan segera ia menon-aktifkan ponselnya, untuk kali ini waktunya ia fokus terhadap pembelajaran. Setelah itu misinya akan berlanjut. Walau sudah dipastikan berkat otaknya yang cerdas Kyuhyun pasti tak sulit untuk mengusai pelajaran tersebut. Ia merasa tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mianhae aku membuatmu menunggu lama"ujar Siwon seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan seorang yeoja yang kini memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah yang penting oppa sudah tiba. Jadi kapan kau akan membalaskan dendamku?"ujar Irene to the point.

"Kau ingin kapan?"

"Besok"

"Anything for you"

Pernyataan tegas dari Siwon mau tak mau membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak sabar lagi menanti hari kehancuran seseorang yang sangat dibencinya itu.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali diliriknya jam tangan yang bertengger indah dilengannya. Sedari tadi merutuki waktu yang berjalan amat sangat lambat. SeungHyun rasanya sudah gatal jika harus berdiam diri lebih lama lagi dikantornya. Ia bahkan mengharapkan agar waktu berlaju dengan cepat. Salahkan saja jiwa posesivenya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri jika harus berpisah barang sedetik pun dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya tersebut. Berlebihan memang.

Tak dihiraukannya akan berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab tertampang diponselnya. Jika bukan Kyuhyun ia sangat malas membalasnya bahkan melirikpun tidak. Ia bahkan sudah menyetel khusus ponselnya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Masuk"

"Permisi tuan , ada nona muda didepan. Ia berpesan agar tuan segera menemuinya di luar"ujar sekretarisnya yang bernama Min Sho Yi.

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa diganggu"

"Ne tuan"

**Dret**

**Dret**

Tanpa melirik pun SeungHyun sudah mengetahui siapa yang tengah meneleponnya , jangan harap jika ia akan senang hati mengangkatnya. Ia bahkan lebih memilih tidur seraya menunggu waktu. Sedangkan diluar sana terjadi keributan , siapa lagi jika bukan ulah seseorang yang dimaksud nona muda tersebut.

Ia bahkan memaki-maki para pegawai yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

"Keterlaluan!"ujar yeoja tersebut seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar bersama dengan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang diluar sana.

"Yoboseyo"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya ketika bel berbunyi tanda pembelajaran sudah selesai, Kyuhyun segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar. Menunggu sosok SeungHyun yang berjanji akan menjemputnya dengan bosan digerbang depan. Ia memutuskan untuk bermain game sembari menunggu sosok SeungHyun tiba.

Namu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat. Ia melihat segerombolan namja berperawakan tinggi kekar sedang memerangkap tubuhnya. Memberontak sedemikian rupa namun semua itu sia-sia saja karena perbedaan postur mereka yang berbeda jauh. Tubuhnya yang mungil tak mungkin bisa melawan mereka.

Diliriknya kesegala arah , oh sial ternyata sekolah sudah sepi. Entah dimana petugas keamanan yang biasanya bertugas. Ia berharap ada orang yang lewat dan berbaik hati menolongnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memukul tengkuknya keras , perlahan-lahan hanya kegelapan lah yang menguasai indra pengelihatannya.

Dengan segera sosok-sosok tersebut mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun menuju kendaraan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka pergi menuju tujuan berikutnya.

SeungHyun yang baru saja memberhentikan kendaraannya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun dimana pun , biasanya jam segini Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggunya didepan. Andai saja ia tidak ketiduran pasti saat ini ia sudah mengantar Kyuhyun kekediamannya dengan selamat.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dan khawatir hal buruk tengah menimpa Kyuhyunnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyuhyun , ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**Byur**

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring tak berdaya diguyur begitu saja hingga membuat Kyuhyun sadar seketika. Dilihatnya kini terdapat sesosok yeoja berdiri dihadapannya tengah bersindekap dada dan memamerkan senyum angkuhnya. Terbelalak ketika menyadari kini tubuhnya tengah diikitan sedemikian rupa diatas ranjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga namja jalang!" pekik yeoja tersebut.

"N-nuguyeo?"lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Baiklah perkenalkan aku adalah Irene , kekasih resmi dari SeungHyun oppa."

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu? Cih berani-beraninya kau mendekati SeungHyun oppaku bahkan tidur bersama dengannya. Dasar namja murahan!"

"Jaga ucapanmu nona!"

"Lancang sekali kau membentakku! Apa kau tidak tahu malu eoh? Apakah menjadi namja jalang adalah profesimu? Cih bahkan binatang pun lebih terhormat daripada kau!"

**Cuih**

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak terima lantas meludahi yeoja tersebut. Persetan jika ia yeoja , perilakunya sangat mengecewakan dalam kategori yeoja.

"Yak!awas kau!"

Irene menjambak surai Kyuhyun keras membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. Irene bahkan akan menampar Kyuhyun jika saja tidak ada lengan seseorang yang menahannya. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Siwon.

"Oppa, akhirnya kau datang juga. Gomawo oppa berkat kau aku bisa membalas dendamku terhadap namja sial ini"ujar Irene setelah melepas jambakannya pada surai Kyuhyun.

"Cheonma sayang"balas Siwon , sekilas dirinya melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan akibat jambakan kurang ajar dari Irene.

"Setelah ini kuserahkan dia padamu oppa, terserah kau mau membunuhnya atau apa saja. Yang kuinginkan setelah ini dia akan segera menjauhi SeungHyun dan menerima ganjaran akibat perbuatannya."ujar Irene seraya menepuk bangga pundak Siwon dan berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah memastikan Irene sudah pergi , dengan segera Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya tajam. Dilepaskannya segala simpul ikatan yang membelit kekasihnya tersebut , mengecup bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Mianhae baby"lirih Siwon seraya memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Jika ini bukan bagian dari rencana mereka mana sudi ia akan berbuat seperti ini bahkan hingga melibatkan Kyuhyunnya. Tapi tentu saja setelah ini Irene pasti akan menerima ganjaran darinya lebih dari yang diderita Kyuhyun.

"Ck, gara-gara rencana ini. Aku harus mengorbankan diriku kesakitan seperti ini. Gara-gara perempuan jalang itu kepalaku jadi sakit. Awas saja nanti , akan kubalas perbuatannya. Persetan jika ia kau hyung, kenapa kau begitu lama kemari. Apa kau ingin aku disiksa lebih parah lagi oleh yeoja tengil itu eoh!"berang Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae baby , tadi aku sedang menjalankan misi kita yang selanjutnya. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi kau akan melihat penderitaannya sayang"

"Arraseo keundae orang-orang tadi , apakah mereka suruhanmu?"

"Aniya baby mereka orang-orang dari Irene. Tenang saja aku sudah membuat mereka menjadi mayat mengenaskan. Berani-beraninya mereka menyakitimu"ujar Siwon berapi-api.

"Baguslah"

"Baby"

"Mwoya?"

"Kau terlihat seksi dengan penampilan bagian atasmu yang basah sayang"ujar Siwon jail seraya meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun.

"Yak!jangan macam-macam kau hyung!"

"Sudahlah baby , ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan bahagia sembari menunggu pertunjukkan selanjutnya"ujar Siwon penuh arti yang mau tidak mau dituruti oleh Kyuhyun. Entahlah akibat rangsangan Siwon terhadap tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa menolak pesona Siwon. Dan malam itu mereka lalui dengan alunan desahan penuh gairah.

.

.

.

"Oppa"pekik seorang yeoja yang perlahan memasuki kediaman kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat dikepalanya dikala seseorang tengah menjambaknya sedemikian rupa. Terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui sosok yang terlihat menyeramkan kini adalah kekasihnya.

"Katakan dimana Kyuhyun-ku"desis SeungHyun tajam. Ia merasa amat muak dan murka dengan yeoja jalang dihadapannya ini. Dari mana ia mengetahui jika yang menculik Kyuhyun adalah Irene. Saat ini tengah berkeliling mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan kalung milik Irene didepan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun.

Dugaannya benar , mana mungkin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggunya jika tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyuhyunnya. Ia berjanji , siapapun yang menyakiti Kyuhyun akan ia balas dengan senang hati.

Dari dulu ia begitu muak dengan Irene , yeoja yang terus – menerus mengejarnya , melakukan segala cara untuk mendekatinya , menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma bertujuan untuk menggodanya, mengklaim dirinya dengan seenaknya , ia merasa menyesal telah menerima yeoja tersebut menjadi kekasihnya semata-mata karena rasa putus asa akibat respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu.

Mengetahui jika yeoja tengil ini sudah melakukan hal buruk terhadap Kyuhyun tak membuatnya diam begitu saja. Dibantingnya tubuh Irene tepat kearah meja dengan keras tak menghiraukan teriakan penuh kesakitan dari Irene.

"Oppa … a-aku bisa jelaskan"ujar Irene seraya terisak pelan.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan darimu yeoja jalang! Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap Kyuhyun-ku!"

"Sadarlah oppa! Ia hanya namja murahan yang menggodamu! Lihat aku, aku ini kekasihmu! Aku jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari namja jalang itu!"pekik Irene.

**Plak**

"Lancang sekali kau menyebut Kyuhyun-ku sebagai namja jalang. Ia tidak jalang asal kau tahu. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Kaulah jalang yang sebenarnya , menggodaku dengan tubuh menjijikkanmu. Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dari Kyuhyun. Berhentilah bermimpi!"

"Hiks..hiks andwae, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku , kau itu milikku oppa!"

"Kau sakit!"

"Jika aku sakit lalu kau apa? Kau bahkan mengoleksi semua foto namja itu disegala sudut kamarmu , mendekatinya sedemikian rupa, kau bahkan dicampakkan olehnya"

SeungHyun yang tak terima kini mulai menggores tubuh Irene dengan kasar dengan cuter yang ia simpan didalam kantung celananya, darah mencuat disana sini. Teriakan memilukan dari Irene tak dihiraukannya. Memangkas rambut panjang terurai milik Irene.

"Cih lihatlah penampilanmu saat ini. Kau terlihat buruk rupa"ujar SeungHyun sinis.

Tubuh Irene tergeletak sedemikian rupa , tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan dimana-mana , rambut yang terpotong tak beraturan. Air mata yang setia mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Hiks … hiks kenapa kau begitu tega padaku oppa"

"Itu karna kekeras kepalaanmu sendiri Irene, sekarang katakan dimana Kyuhyun-ku!"

"Kyuhyun-mu itu sudah mati!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Saat ini Siwon dan anak buahnya pasti sudah menghabisi nyawa Kyuhyun-mu itu. Jadi jika kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun-mu kau hanya akan mendapatkan mayatnya!" Irene begitu yakin jika Siwon yang selama ini mengejarnya pasti sudah menghabisi nyawa Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja memperalat Siwon demi melancarkan rencanya. Ia berfikir Siwon pasti akan menolongnya.

"Ikut aku!"SeungHyun menyeret Irene dengan paksa menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Segera melaju menuju lokasi tempat Kyuhyun berada , setelah sebelumnya mengancam Irene dengan todongan pisau tepat dilehernya. Mengendarai mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Berharap kali ini ia berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Jika yang dikatakan Irene benar-benar terjadi , ia akan membunuh yeoja tengil itu setelah itu membunuh dirinya sendiri menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"pekik SeungHyun sekeras yang ia segala pandangannya , ketika mendengar rintihan lirih dari seseorang yang amat dikenalinya, dengan segera ia mendekati arah suara tersebut. Mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut dan terpampang lah keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengenaskan. Pakaiannya bercecer dimana-mana , banyak bercak merah ditubuhnya , darah yang mengalir dari keningnya dan tetesan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat , mengucapkan permohona maaf berkali-kali. Bahkan kini ia ikut serta terisak bersama Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyesal telah lalai menjaga Kyuhyun. Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya seseorang tengah memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri begitu saja.

Siwon lah yang memukul SeungHyun. Mengikat tubuh SeungHyun sedemikian rupa dan juga menyuntikkan cairan pelemas otot agar saat SeungHyun terbangun nanti , ia tidak akan bisa melakukan perlawanan. Didekatinya tubuh sang kekasih yang kini tengah menatapnya senang. Memberikan beberapa pakaian bersih dan tisu untuk membersihkan darah bohongan yang terdapat dikeningnya kepada Kyuhyun. Irene telah tiada , SeungHyun segera menghabisinya ketika mendapatkan informasi tentang lokasi Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan dengan teganya membuang mayat yeoja tersebut disungai Han.

.

.

.

"Nghh..Kyuhyun!"pekik SeungHyun ketika baru saja ia tersadar dari acara pingsannya dan kini tengah menahan amarahnya dikala mengetahui dirinya terikat kuat diantara tiang-tiang ranjang yang berdiri kokoh ditambah dengan keberadaan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun tepat diatas pangkuan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya.

Siwon sepupunya. Sepupu yang hidupnya dihancurkan oleh ayahnya karena telah merampas paksa aset-aset berharga milik orang tua Siwon. Mereka menjebak keluarga Siwon dan memfitnah mereka atas tuduhan penggelapan dana diperusahaan. Ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai pemegang saham terbesar kedua sekaligus keturunan Choi segera mengambil alih perusahaan. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya yang kejam itu hingga berhasil menggapai ambisinya selama ini.

Bertahun-tahun Siwon menghilang bagai ditelan bumi dan kini muncul begitu saja tepat dihadapannya?

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kufikir kau cukup cerdas untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi bung"ujar Siwon sinis.

Merasa tersinggung atas pekataan Siwon membuat SeungHyun kembali memberontak kasar , ia mengerenyit aneh ketika merasakan tubuhnya bagai tak bertenaga. Jangankan berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari simpul-simpul rumit itu bergerak saja sangat sulit. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan aku!. Kyunie bantu aku , kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu!"pekik SeungHyun putus asa. Ia berharap paling tidak tebakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar , ia tidak menginginkan jika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun-nya ikut andil dalam rencana ini. Balas dendam. Ya pasti itu , jika bukan lalu untuk apa Siwon repot-repot menyekapnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas setelah itu melengos malas dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Siwon mencari kehangatan.

"Lancang sekali kau memerintahku untuk menjauhi kekasihku sendiri"ujar Kyuhyun dingin seraya mengelus bahu kokoh Siwon. Siwon sendiri? Oh ia bahkan hanya menyeringai senang dan menatap remeh musuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?Kau milikku Kyuhyun!"pekik SeungHyun tak terima.

"Kau salah SeungHyun-shi. Kyuhyun sejak awal adalah milikku bukan milikmu atau milik orang lain. Cih ternyata mengelabuimu tak sesulit yang kubayangkan."tutur Siwon.

"Ani! Jangan membual! Kyuhyun itu hanya milikku camkan itu!"

"Berkacalah , kau itu bukan siapa-siapa sekarang. Sekarat saja masih bisa mengancam. Pecundang. Lihat ini!"Siwon dengan entengnya meraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun , mencium bibir mungil Kyuhyun ganas, memberi kissmark dibeberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan dari Siwon hanya bisa mendesah nikmat.

"Arghhh Siwon hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga!"teriakan memilukan SeungHyun tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun maupun Siwon.

Siwon yang tersulut emosinya segera mengambil sebalok kayu yang berada disampingnya dan menghantamkan benda tersebut tepat diulu hati Seunghyun. Darah keluar dari mulutnya , sesak teramat sangat dirasakan SeungHyun. Berkali-kali Siwon menghantam dada SeungHyun.

"Ini untuk kekejian ayahmu dan keluargamu kepada orang tuaku! Ini untuk kau yang seenaknya menyentuh milikku!".

SeungHyun terkapar mengenaskan , tubuhnya penuh noda darah namun ajaibnya ia masih tersadar. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun penuh arti sarat akan cinta namun tak memungkiri jika terdapat kekecewaan disorot matanya. Hatinya bagai dihunus pedang dan dicabik-cabik ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar.

Ia fikir usahanya mendekati Kyuhyun tak sia-sia , buktinya ia bisa bersama Kyuhyun walau tanpa status yang jelas. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak menuruti egonya untuk memata-matai Kyuhyun pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi karena ia telah mengetahui identitas mereka yang sebenarnya namun yang tejadi adalah sebaliknya. Membuat Kyuhyun nyaman , itulah alasan bodohnya selama ini. Ia tak habis fikir disaat seperti ini rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun tak memudar sedikitpun. Apa reaksi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat melihat dirinya bercinta dengan Irene termasuk bagian dari rencana mereka?

Jika tujuan Siwon ingin merebut hartanya kembali ia tak masalah untuk mengembalikannya asal Kyuhyun bersamanya. Namun kenyataan justru menamparnya. Ia akui , ia dan keluarganya adalah sosok yang kejam. Namun cintanya kepada Kyuhyun sangat tulus. Apakah ia telah kalah? Dan akan mati begitu saja?.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak rela jika melihat Siwon menjadi sosok yang kejam. Bukankah itu juga menunjukkan bahwa Siwon-nya tak jauh berbeda dari mereka?. Cintalah yang membutakan hati nuraninya, ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana pahit manis kehidupan Siwonnya. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dan bersama Siwon. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagian Siwon-nya. SeungHyun memang baik padanya , namun jika melihat kebelakang ia juga membenci SeungHyun. Biarkanlah Siwon membalas dendamnya kali ini saja. Fikirnya. Termasuk meminta pertolongan ayahnya untuk membantu mereka dalam mencapai tujuan.

"Sudahlah Wonnie , ia sudah sekarat. Aku tidak ingin kau mengotori tanganmu dengan darahnya."ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam erat lengan kanan Siwon yang masih setia menghantam dada SeungHyun dengan kayu. Ditatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta sang kekasih hati.

"Tapi Kyu , aku ingin sekali membunuhnya! Gara-gara keluarganya orang tua ku meninggal sia-sia"pekik Siwon tak rela.

"Dengarkan aku Siwon hyung. Aku membantumu selama ini agar kau bisa hidup bahagia karena dendamu terbalaskan. Namun aku tak menyetujui jika kau harus membunuhnya. Bila kau melakukan hal itu bukankah kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka?"

"K-keun.."

"Kabulkanlah permohonanku kali ini. Aku tidak membelanya , aku hanya tidak ingin kau hidup seperti ini terus-menerus. Bukankah semua sudah berakhir? Kita telah berhasil merebut hak mu , membalaskan dendam orang tuamu. Biarkanlah ia menderita karena hukuman yang ia dapatkan. Ayo berikan kayu itu kepadaku"ujar Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Siwon tak kuasa menolaknya , Kyuhyun benar. Tujuan awalnya adalah merebut kembali hak keluarganya dan membalaskan dendamnya tetapi bukan untuk membunuh SeungHyun karena ia berbeda dan tidak sama dengan mereka yang kejam. Memang caranya sangat licik , namun berkat bimbingan Kyuhyun selama ini akhirnya rencana mereka berhasil. Toh ayah SeungHyun sudah tiada dan kini SeungHyun hanya hidup sebatang kara. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

Semuanya telah usai. Perusahaan dan aset-aset keluarganya sudah ia kuasai kembali. Ia dan Kyuhyun telah mengatur semuanya. Memanipulasi system kerja perusahaan, beruntung berkat bantuan dari keluarga Kyuhyun yang juga menjadi salah satu pemegang saham terbesar kedua disana , menobatkannya menjadi calon presdire yang baru menggantikan mendiang ayah Seunghyun tanpa sepengetahuan Seunghyun dengan dalih bahwa Siwon adalah calon menantu keluarga Cho dan juga karena SeungHyun yang tidak ingin mengambil alih perusahaan kembali. Para pemegang saham yang lain juga sudah setuju. Mereka tidak ingin jika perusahaan yang mereka bina selama ini hancur begitu saja jika tidak ada sosok yang memimpinnya.

Seunghyun selama ini selalu menolak mentah-mentah keinginan ayahnya untuk menggantikan dirinya dalam memimpin perusahaan. Bahkan sejak kematian ayahnya , SeungHyun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya sama sekali diperusahaan itu dan tidak mau ikut campur dalam mengelolanya. Bahkan ia juga tidak mengetahui jika perusahaan itu telah berpindah tangan kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kehancurannya.

**Drap**

**Drap**

"Tuan , gawat! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Terjadi kebakaran dibelakang sana tuan. Saya khawatir jika api akan merambat kemari"ujar salah satu anak buah Siwon.

"Bawa yang lain keluar. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menyusul. Cepatlah!"

**Brak**

Terdengar suara ledakan dimana-mana. Siwon segera mendekati SeungHyun mencoba melepaskan segala ikatan yang membelenggu tubuh sepupunya itu. Ia tidak setega yang kalian kira.

"Siwon-ah akh… maafkan aku"ujar SeungHyun lirih. Mendengar penuturan Seunghyun tentu saja membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terperanjat.

"Mwo?"

"Maafkan aku , aku dan keluargaku telah berbuat salah kepadamu. Pergilah selamatkan diri kalian. Tinggalkan saja aku disini. Mungkin ini yang terbaik."

"T-tapi"lirih Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya menyaksikan adegan didepannya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku bu.. uhuk khan?"SeungHyun merasa waktunya tak lama lagi. Sebelum ajal menjemput ia berharap , setidaknya ia bisa memohon maaf kepada Siwon.

"Tentu , maafkan aku juga hyung"Siwon sadar , selama ini dirinya diselimuti dendam dan kebencian. Hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak berbincang dan bertatap muka dengan sosok hyung sepupunya. Ia merasa bersalah telah melukai SeungHyun. Namun penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?.

"Gomawo Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun maafkan aku, aku terlalu terobsesi padamu. Gomapta berkat kau aku bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta" Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan isakkannya. Ia juga turut menyesal atas perbuatannya selama ini bersama Siwon.

"Ayo kita keluar hyung" pekik Siwon seraya mencoba membopong tubuh SeungHyun. Namun ditolak dengan keras oleh SeungHyun sendiri.

"Tidak , pergilah jangan perdulikan aku. Selamatkan diri kalian. Siwon aku mohon cintai dan jagalah Kyuhyun sepenuh hatimu. Biarkan setidaknya aku disini untuk menebus dosaku. Aku mohon"lirih SeungHyun. Ia dapat melihat kobaran api semakin dekat. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

"T-tapi"

"Pergi!"

Siwon segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh. Memandang penuh arti kepada SeungHyun yang kini tersenyum menatap kepergian ledakan besar pun terjadi. Semua hangus terbakar tanpa sisa.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Terisak dengan keras. Bukan seperti ini tujuannya , ia hanya ingin merebut hak milik kedua orang tuanya dan membersihkan nama mereka hanya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kuharap kau tenang disana hyung" ujar Siwon seraya meletakkan rangkaian bunga diatas makam SeungHyun. SeungHyun ditemukan tewas didalam gudang itu. Tak lupa ia juga menghanturkan doa untuk SeungHyun.

Kini ia bisa bernafas lega. Segala sesuatu yang hendak dicapai memang perlu pengorbanan. Perasaan bersalah memang masih bersarang dihatinya. Namun ia bertekad untuk hidup lebih baik lagi.

"Hyung maafkan aku. Kau tau? Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Ia menjadi sangat cerewet akhir-akhir ini , kkk kau tahu? Ah maafkan aku. Aku pulang ne hyung. Kyuhyun pasti mengomeliku karna tidak mengajaknya kesini"Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

End

* * *

Ceritanya memang sedikit gantung. Namun memang seperti inilah akhir cerita yang sudah saya tentukan. Terkesan memaksa mungkin kkk. Tiba-tiba saja , saya merasa ragu dan bingung untuk menamatkannya maka dari itu saya malah menuliskan adegan seperti ini.


End file.
